


Will Cook For A Devil

by Tsukiko_n



Category: Obey Me! Shall We Date?, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Favorite, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gender Neutral, Getting Together, Love Confessions, One Shot, Romance, To Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiko_n/pseuds/Tsukiko_n
Summary: This is based on his speech bubble, if you chose him from Majolish.He was blushing when he said, “Are you good at cooking? If so, I never want you to leave my side."This is also my first fanfic story. Thanks for reading!
Relationships: MC/Beelzebub, MC/Beelzebub (Obey Me!), Reader/Beelzebub, Reader/Beelzebub (Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 263





	Will Cook For A Devil

Winter is particularly colder in Devildom, but the House of Lamentation has its own homey warmth that you are now accustomed to. Devils must love the winter solstice, that they even celebrate Christmas.

You woke up to the dying embers of your fireplace, thankful that you don't have to go back to Devildom academy for two weeks. Cozy under the blankets, you decided to stay on your jammies and read a bit before heading off to make breakfast.

***Knock knock knock***

???: MC, are you up?

Deciding not to answer, you laid back down the bed and put the covers up to your head.

???: MC, I know you're up. Open the door.

***Knocking grows louder***

???: MC, you know I can kick your door down right? Just get up, will ya?!

MC: Say the magic word.

???: What?!

MC: Say the magic word!!!

???: Please???

You dragged yourself out of the bed, with eyemask hanging from your neck and slowly opened the door. Standing there in a black t-shirt and matching pajama shorts with little burger icons is none other than Beel.

"What do you want Beel?! It's six o'clock in the morning, we don't have school today. I just want to stay in bed!"

"Can you make those fluffy pancakes for breakfast today, please? I reckoned we'll have more time to prepare this morning... and you've been telling us all about it last night, I couldn't sleep. I want to have those pancakes."

_Why did I even mention and show him pictures of fluffy pancakes??? To. the. Avatar of Gluttony??? WHY???_

Last night's tree decorating activity was so much fun that you started telling stories from past winter holidays in the human realm. Any mention of food will definitely stick to this demon.

"We don't have any ingredients, plus the grocery shop that sells items from the human world is not open until eight o'clock. You'll have to wait... or you can just eat what's available in the kitchen." You thought you have outwitted this ginger head, but then "Eehhhh, its the same all the time – rotten ostrich egg, fermented alligator bacon, and moldy bread. I'm tired of it. I want something else. I'll wait until we can go to the shop." His eyes gleaming with enthusiasm. He has such an innocent nature that you couldn't say no to him.

"Are you sure? You're hungry every two minutes. I don't think you'll last until nine. Heh."

"I won't but I'll go to the kitchen to get snacks until then." His determined look finally got you.

"Right, I need to get ready. Meet me in the hallway about half-past seven and we'll head down to the grocery shop."

"Don't you be late or you'll regret what will happen to you," Beel threatened.

“What will happen, Beel, tell me?" Tiptoeing trying to tower over this giant of a demon with your smaller figure. "I know what'll happen. You won't get your fluffy pancakes. So be nice to me.”

"Oh okay..." Giving you his sad puppy dog eyes, he walked away while you closed the door behind you.

Little did anyone know (Asmodeus probably can sense) that you're crushing on Beel, big time. You try to hide it as much as you can and act normally when he's around. You didn't want to ruin the friendship that has developed between you two.

"Eeeeeeeeehhhhkkkkk!" A tiny squeak left you, your face all warm from blushing. Cooking is one of your favorite things to do and finally, he asked you to cook for him.

* * *

There he was, wearing a maroon knitted jumper that compliments his fiery ginger hair with his favorite jacket on.

_Why does he have to look so good so early in the morning?_

You felt underdressed beside him - wearing just a cream knitted oversized jumper, your faded jeans, and old sneakers.

He waved at you, looking more excited than ever. Like a child heading to the candy store.

You didn't notice Asmodeus walking from behind, then suddenly he whispered too close to your ear... "I smell a tinge of lust oozing from you."

"What the fu-" You yelped. "You're gonna give me a heart attack Asmo! And what are you talking about?! Such nonsense!"

He leaned closer and said quietly - "You can't hide it from the Avatar of Lust. I can sense it little by little. I notice it every time you two are together. But today, my sweetness, it is too undeniable." He winked at you, then headed to the living room. "Bring me back some roses for my bath, will ya?"

As you walk towards Beel, you can feel your face is now all too red not to notice.

"You ok? You look like you're burning up with a fever." He touched your forehead to check and you suddenly jumped back.

"I'm ok! Don't do that again. You startled me. You demons will be the death of me!"

"Sheesh, calm down. I was just checking if you've gotten ill. You can't be dying on us on your exchange program."

* * *

Even though it is eternal night in Devildom, it is not as gloomy as one would think. The moon shines bright most days and the skies are clear. You'd think you'll never see stars in this realm, but there is more than one could imagine. You can even see the outline of a galaxy even without a telescope.

The grocery shop is only two blocks away and the walk passes by a small patch of garden grown by the academy's herbology teacher. You're always in awe with Devildom's unique plants but suddenly your eyes lit up when you saw flowers of the human world - a row of beautiful moonflowers in vibrant white and pastel hue of pink; perennial gardenia growing in shrubs, evening primroses in flower beds and Japanese wisteria with a flowering vine.

You didn't notice, but Beel was looking at you with a smile while he mentally took note of the flowers.

Finally reaching the shop, you got all the ingredients you needed and headed back home.

"We're home!" You cried out as you entered the house. Lucifer was waiting on the chaise lounge in the hallway with a coffee in hand. "So where did you two head off this early morning? I panicked since not one of you answered your D.D.D.! Beel, you are the demon here and you need to let me know our exchange student's whereabouts if you are heading off together!"

Using his puppy eyes while scratching his head, "Well... we decided to make the fluffy pancakes MC was talking about last night. We went to the shop to get the ingredients. Sorry if we forgot to tell you."

Lucifer let out a big sigh. "Next time, please let it be known. Everyone is hungry and MC's in charge of breakfast today. Hurry up and make food!"

You dashed to the kitchen to get started but suddenly strong hands grabbed yours - "Come on, let's make everybody brunch."

Beel smiled at you, radiating warmth that touches your heart.

 _I really adore him_ , you thought to yourself. Flustered, you nodded and headed to the kitchen to make food together.

* * *

You did know that the Avatar of Gluttony is looking forward to this brunch, but what was surprising is his eagerness to prepare food with you.

Beel was wearing a black apron with words in bright pink "kiss the cook", you can't help but smile.

 _I wish I could._ Feeling warm all over again.

You instructed him to prepare the fruits and syrups to go with the pancakes while you prepare the batter yourself. He watched as you flip mounds of what looked like creamy clouds. You looked so focused that you didn't notice he came up and moved strands of hair away from your face.

You jumped back, again. "Aaaaahh! Don't startle me, please! You guys always do that." You pouted at him, but you know blush is creeping up your cheeks.

"Heh. You looked so serious and so cute at the same time." This time you noticed he was blushing too. You pretended to ignore this and continued on.

"YO! YO! YO! THE MAMMON IS HERE! What's for brunch yo?!"

_Finally, someone to cut the tension. Good timing, idiot._

You could see that Beel got annoyed by the sudden barging of his brother.

"Fluffy pancakes and it will be served soon. So don't bother us and just sit your ass in the dining room!"

Mammon was surprised by the sudden outburst of his usually calm brother.

"What's wrong with you? Being snappy and all?!"

"Nothing! Just get away from here idiot!" Beel barked back.

Mammon walked away leaving you two again.

Looking proud of yourself, "Voilá! Fluffy pancakes are ready to serve." Beel beamed and started serving his brothers first. While he was busy, you dusted powdered sugar on his dozen pancakes in little heart shapes.

 _He'll never know what these shapes are. Hah!_ Little do you know, Beel was well aware of what these shapes are and what they meant.

"Thank you, MC! Can't wait to eat all of these!" He kissed your forehead and hurriedly left for the dining room.

_WHAT. JUST. HAPPENED?!_

You touched your forehead then suddenly felt your knees grow weak and you can't stop smiling. You know the warm fuzzy feeling is starting again.

You realized that this may be more than just a crush.

* * *

"Food coma!" Mammon and Levi exclaimed in unison.

“That was really delicious MC, please do the cooking from now on,” Satan said.

“Mhhhmmm…” Belphie mumbled while finishing his plate.

"As much as we want MC's delicious food, they cannot cook every day. Everyone has to do their turn." Lucifer said, with another cup of strong coffee.

All the brothers looked really pleased with the brunch. However, you can't help but notice that Beel has gone missing. After brunch, you headed to your room while texting Beel where he was.

No reply.

_I wonder where he went. He's usually the last to leave the table. He finished his food though, so he might be in a hurry to do something else._

When you finally opened the door to your room, there was a bouquet of gardenia sitting on your bed. You were grinning from ear to ear. You inhaled the scent, reminding you of a sweet summer night. A note was left beside the flowers.

**Meet me at the bench behind the house. I've something else for you. - B.**

You clutched your chest where your heart is. You felt like you were collapsing. You shook your head and slapped your cheeks.

_This can't be happening! It's just him being nice because you made him food. Snap out of your fantasies MC!_

You headed outside where the bench is, but he's nowhere to be found. Another note was left behind with three stalks of evening primroses. The heart-shaped petals and yellow color stood out against the starry eternal night.

**Maybe now you'll finally realize the symbolism of the flowers I gave you. - B.**

_What does he mean?_ You felt your heart racing, you can almost hear your own heartbeat.

You're never good with flowers and their meanings, so you had to get your D.D.D. out to search what the flower means.

Before you can even do so, gentle warm hands rested on your shoulders. You looked back and saw Beel, handsome and innocent looking as he is.

"Did you leave the gardenias in my room? And these?" You asked stunned.

"Definitely not Belphie! And yes, I did." He smiled at you. That radiant smile that makes you weak all over.

"Th- Thank you, it means a lot to me," is all you can say. You don't have any words for how you're currently feeling right now. Like a wave of emotions suddenly came crashing down on you. Little butterflies fluttering in your stomach.

He held your hands and led you to sit on the bench.

"When you first came up to me and said you wanted to help Belphie, I knew I could trust you. When you held my hand that night, I felt my worries were washed away even just for a moment. It makes me excited when I smell freshly baked pastries from the kitchen, cos I know it's you and when you always bring most of it for me on our way to the academy. You're always so considerate of me. When you would help with schoolwork or even when you begrudgingly make me instant noodles at night if I crave it just because I almost always end up burning the side of the kitchen near your room. I started feeling giddy when I'm around you like I can’t focus at all. When you’re out with my brothers, I feel a bit jealous and constantly checking if you’re back. And to be honest... I was mostly thinking of you last night that's why I can't go to sleep." He said shyly.

His face was bright pink, his ears were red. He was fidgeting with your hands and he can't even look you in the eye.

"I mean, I'm the Avatar of Gluttony and you're so great at cooking," he playfully teased. "I never want you to leave my side."

He lovingly held your chin towards him and gently kissed your lips.


End file.
